The Darkness Of The Boy
by lord-KNAN
Summary: I changed some things, sa 1st version! R&R! PEACE OUT! :P I'm not good w summaries but here goes: Harry Graduates From Hogwarts, Ginny Falls For Harry, LV will make Harry a death eater but Ginny can save him from his fate... Find out more by reading!
1. The Beginning

Darkness of the Boy

Prologue

It was a day like any other. Three figures emerged from the classroom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So, how was the DADA exam for you, Harry?" said Ron.

"Well, I guessed I could have done better…" said Harry. Hermione, the only girl in the group said:

"Oh c'mon, you're the best in our year!"

"Not as good as you…"

"What's the matter, is it your, erm… scar?" said Ron, pointing to the lightning bolt shaped scar Harry had received about 17 years ago, from the most feared wizard of all, Lord Voldemort. This scar was no ordinary scar, when Harry was in his 5th year; Voldemort discovered that the scar made a sort of connection between them. Ever since, He has exploited this fact.

"It's getting stronger, the visions I mean. It's like he wants something. He's both afraid and happy at the same time." said Harry, rubbing his forehead.

"Wants something, what more can he need? He already has a body, got the Death Eaters back and he's as powerful as ever!" said Ron

"And he already got rid of Dumbledore…" said Hermione as a tear was running down her cheek.

Suddenly, Harry was full of rage and hatred, he had been their when Dumbledore was killed in his 6th year. He remembered how Draco Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore, how Snape betrayed Dumbledore's trust, and ultimately killed him with Avada Kedavra.

"IF I SEE THAT BLODDY COWARD AGAIN, I'M GONNA FUCKIN' DESTROY HIM!" shouted Harry.

"Calm down mate, we all hate Snape, but shouting isn't gonna bring Dumbledore back." said Ron.

"Ron's right, I can only imagine what you feel, about seeing people die. First there was your parents, then Cedric, after that was Sirus now Dumbledore." said Hermione.

"But you don't understand, those deaths were caused by me! I mean think about it, my parents died because Voldemort was looking for the one that was supposed to be his downfall in the prophecy. Then there was Cedric, he died because we touched the Tri-wizard Cup at the same time so it would still be a _'Hogwarts Win!'_ that was actually a Portkey, brought us to the graveyard where Voldemort killed him. Then Sirus, he would still be here if I wasn't acting like hero all the time, got lured to The Ministry where Bellatrix killed him. Dumbledore, I was hiding in the Cloak rather than do something! I wish that there was someway to bring back the dead." When he had said these words, far far away, Lord Voldemort had just linked with Harry's mind and thought of a plan…


	2. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

It was the day after graduation, students from Hogwarts went aboard the Hogwarts Express and were getting there last look at the castle before the start of the summer break. But for the 7th years, it was gonna be the last for a long time. Many of them were excited, talking about their dream job, who they might marry, and that kind of stuff. Since Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's car, Harry was all alone. Then a red haired girl just about up to Harry's shoulders came inside and said

"Hi."

"Oh, Ginny, it's you."

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just gonna miss this place a lot."

Really, why?"

"Cause, where am I gonna go? Where am I gonna live? What will I do for a living?"

"But didn't you want to become an Auror?"

"Yeah, but I think I can do better than that…"

"Oh c'mon, what really bothering you?"

"Ok, don't tell anyone alright? I wanna prevent death, or bring dead people back to life, I know its stupid but it's been on my mind ever since Dumbledore died."

"Harry, that's horrible!"

"Why, why is it so bad?"

"Because it's just not natural!"

"What's so bad about being alive?"

"Because they died! They're already in a better place!"

"But it's not fair, I still wanna be with them."

"Well you can't, so just drop it!"


	3. Voldie's Proposal

Chapter 2: Voldie's Proposal

As soon as Ginny said the words "_Just drop it!"_ she stormed out of the compartment.

"Ginny, WAIT!"

Harry went for the door, when he touched the handle; he felt a familiar pull in his navel area. What he saw next was a dungeon, filled with different masked people he immediately recognized as Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord has been waiting for you." Said one Death Eater

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy! What a lovely surprise!" said Harry sarcastically.

"I don't seem to detect fear or any other emotion from you, Mr. Potter, why is that?"

"Well, I have gotten used to seeing old Voldie, so that's nothing new."

"How dare you speak of His name! You shall not refer to Him in any name but the Dark Lord or Master!"

"But only Death Eaters use those names." Harry was feeling a little uneasy.

"Exactly! But enough with this small talk, the Dark Lord must not be kept waiting." "_Locomotor"_

Right then and there, as if he was being pulled up by an invisible force, Harry started to move towards a door at the end of the room.

In the room, sitting in a very big armchair, was the distinct figure of Lord Voldemort.

""Hello Harry, please, come back to the ground where we can talk."

Voldemort took out his wand and with a small flick; Harry fell back into a similar armchair.

"So what do you want? Plotting to kill me again are you?"

"No, I'm actually here to offer a job!"

"What makes you think to that I would even consider working for you? I want to become an Auror to defeat the cause there is turmoil in the world, YOU!"

"That's not what I heard you say to a Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"If you lay any of your freaky bony fingers on her I'll----

"_CRUCIO!"_

Harry felt both his scar and the rest of his body explode in pain. He screamed so loud, yet all Voldemort did was laugh

"What are you gonna do, scream me straight to hell? You are at my mercy Potter! So you don't cut me off while I'm talking! Understand?"

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Good"

The curse was taken off.

So, you even haven't heard my proposal!

"Fine, what is it?"

"For months now, I have been developing a way; now get this, to _bring back the dead_!"

"You, wh-what?"

"Now I will demonstrate, "_Regenato, Cedric Diggory!"_

Out of thin air, slowly, the form of Cedric Diggory appeared.

"Harry, thank goodness! Last I remember was stalling for you in the graveyard! But I never knew if you made it!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Green light filled the room and the next thing visible was Cedric's body eagle-spread with a blank look in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouted Harry.

"Because I know you need that skill, I know you would do anything to learn it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do Harry, I can read your actions, and they contradict your words."

"What do you want me to do? I need it ok; I want it more than anything!

"And you'll do everything I say?

"Yes…" said Harry regretting what he said.

"Good, you start now!"

He was instantly transported to a field full of Death Eaters

"Welcome to your training, Mr. Potter." said one Death Eater.

All looked bleak as they gave Harry his Death Eater robes…


End file.
